1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus for a microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known that a substantially even planar light source is used as illumination light source for a microscope.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3194909 discloses a microscope using a planar fluorescent lamp for illumination of a microscope.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-122694 discloses a planar light source in which a light diffuser is arranged between a light source having LEDs aligned in an array and a sample.
Furthermore, a light source having a diffuser with an increased surface is used in order to cover an illumination range with a low magnification of, e.g., a stereoscopic microscope.